Just Another Day at the Library
by Altissimo range rocks
Summary: "Padfoot!" Lily suddenly whipped her head around at the familiar voice and nickname. She looked around for James for a moment, but to no avail. "Am I going crazy, or did you hear that, too?" Lily asked a blushing Remus. He looked down at his feet and cleared his throat.-Lily volunteers at the library during the summer and encounters a few undesirable people...


_Name: __**Lily Evans**_

_Age: __**17**_

_Grade entering in the fall:__** seventh year of school**_

_School: __**Hogwarts Education & Boarding Academy of Scotland**_

_Address: __**15524 Green Dr, London**_

_Phone number: __**020-222-3421**_

_Reference #1: __**Horace Slughorn**_

_ Relation to you: __**Teacher**_

_ Phone number: __**021-543-5347**_

_Reference #2: __**Minerva McGonagall**_

_ Relation to you: __**Teacher**_

_ Phone number: __**213-453-5674**_

_List any other volunteer experiences you may have had: __**I have tutored many of my peers throughout the years, volunteered to take a leadership role as a prefect, volunteered as a teacher's assistant, and have volunteered as a book shelver at a local book shop.**_

_Why would you like to be involved in the Summer Reading Program? __**I would like to be involved in the Summer Reading Program because it would be an excellent way of giving back to my community. It would also be extremely enlightening to have the opportunity to encourage children to read for fun.**_

Lily glanced over her application for the library to double check everything. She really hoped that the people in charge of the program wouldn't look too much into Hogwarts. Not for fear of the wizarding world being discovered, as that could not happen simply by knowing the name of the school. No, Lily was concerned about being discovered as a fraud. But it wasn't as if she really had a choice to not lie about her school.

The redheaded girl was also concerned about her references. She had talked to them both extensively before leaving school about what being a reference entails. Confident that her two favorite teachers would be able to lie effectively about Lily's performance in Slughorn and McGonagall's English and math class, respectively, she worried about another aspect of her application. What if the temporary phone numbers that Dumbledore had set up for her failed to work? Lily was sure that she would be screwed then.

With a gasp, she realized the worst thing that could happen of all: James Potter and his cronies showing up to the library during her shift! Surely they would get kicked out, get her fired, annoy her to death, embarrass her, or expose magic. She gripped the pencil in her hands tightly at the last thought. Oh, she would murder them all in their sleep if they were the ones to expose magic. _Snap!_ The pencil in her hand had snapped in two.

"Lily, dear, I hope you aren't thinking about James," Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum, I was!" she replied indignantly. "That's why the pencil broke. He makes my blood boil, Mother!" Lily cried as she threw the pencil pieces down on the table and snatched her application up from the table.

"Lily, would you like me to drive you to the library?" her mother offered sweetly. Lily sighed and shook her head as she walked out the door.

* * *

"So tell me about the Summer Reading Program," Lily heard a familiar voice say in front of her. Slowly, she looked up from her book and gave a warm smile to the boy.

"Remus! You came!" she exclaimed while slamming her book shut. He nodded and smiled back at her.

"Well you told me to! I wanted to save you from your boredom! Now, seriously. You taunted me with a free book. Tell me about the program," he said as he motioned towards the sign.

"Well, just sign your name in the binder with the grade you're entering and school," Lily told her friend as he picked up the pencil. "Just make up a school," she muttered to him under her breath. He nodded in understanding and registered himself. "Now, take a green bag. In the bag you'll find some coupons as well as a tracking sheet. On the sheet, write down the names of seven books you read this summer. At the end of the summer, bring it back here to redeem it and you shall be able to pick out a free book!" she explained while handing him a green bag.

"Padfoot!" Lily suddenly whipped her head around at the familiar voice and nickname. She looked around for James for a moment, but to no avail.

"Am I going crazy, or did you hear that, too?" Lily asked a blushing Remus. He looked down at his feet and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, thanks, Lily. I really appreciate it. I'll be sure to come back for my book!" he said as he shuffled away. She leaped up from her chair and grabbed him by the collar, not caring about the way she was conducting herself improperly.

"REMUS!" she growled, loud enough for him to hear, but low enough so that others couldn't. He heard her gulp and she continued, "Did you bring the Marauders along with you?"

"No!" he said quickly.

"Lies!" she scoffed at him as she plopped back down into her seat.

"They followed me," he confessed. Lily sighed and blew air out of her mouth in a thin stream. The air made her bangs fly up in the air and she angrily patted them back down with her right hand.

"Alright, go get them," she said while throwing her hands in the air. Remus walked away from her for a few moments and then emerged from a shelf with the full gang in tow.

"Hey, Lily," James said as he approached her table. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her book and tried to focus on the words on the page. But, honestly, she couldn't. James Potter's breathing was way too distracting.

"Do you _have_ to breathe so _loud_?" she questioned him.

"I'm not breathing loudly," he said simply. She glared at him, but silently agreed. The only reason why she was getting distracted was because his breathing was downright _sexy._ She wondered what his breathing's level of sexiness would be while he kissed her passionately.

"Stop it," she scolded herself. Luckily, James thought he was the one being scolded. "If you guys don't leave, I can kick you out…" she suggested. James just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Lily turned back to her book until suddenly, she felt James's hand on hers. Her heart beat wildly out of control, but she still focused on her book. Well, not really. She kept reading the word "love" over and over again. She could feel James's hot breath on her head, and could hear his sexy breathing again. "What do you want?" she asked as she finally slammed her book down and looked up at him.

"You," he said with a stoic face. She eyed him suspiciously before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. Her breath hitched as James suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss right on her lips. Nostrils, flaring, eyes wide, words sputtering, she lifted her right arm and pointed a finger to the door.

"Out," she said shakily, face growing purple. Remus and Peter were already halfway out the door. Sirius jumped out of nowhere and whooped as he ran towards the door. James had a gleeful look on his face as he sauntered out.

"I love you, babe," he said cockily to Lily as the librarian shooed him out with a broom. Lily put a hand to her heart and noticed just how wildly it was beating. Her vision blurred as her whole body heated up.

Lily had fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! I wrote this while I was volunteering at the library... Haha...**


End file.
